


Cascade

by KateKintail



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Promptember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: Yuuri & Victor in the water.





	Cascade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 10 of Promptember 2019

Yuuri stopped in his tracks. How long was he going to be shocked to see Victor at the hot springs? Clearly the answer was more times, because the sight before him once again stopped his heart and robbed him of all his breath. The man stood naked, his back to Yuuri, water cascading down upon him from above. The way the water shone on his skin and accentuated the curves of his body was exquisite. Steam rose dramatically, caressing Victor’s thighs. The patter of water falling was soothing. And the entire scene was beyond mesmerizing. Apparently, Victor was better than him at absolutely everything—including standing under a water feature in a hot spring. 

“Do you like what you see?” Victor asked. Yuuri was sure he hadn’t made a sound, yet somehow victor had known he was there. Victor turned his head, looking over his shoulder with that soft, confident smile. 

‘No,’ thought Yuuri. ‘I love what I see.’ His inner voice said it with such swagger and attitude, with a tone that would make that smile on Victor’s face turn into a grin and make this moment between them turn into something Yuuri would remember forever. 

But he didn’t say it. Instead, stupidly, his mouth hung open and he nodded. He tried to say something. Anything. But even a simple ‘yeah’ entirely escaped him. A pathetic squeak was all he could manage. Mortified, he buried his face behind his hands and stepped forward. He let himself sink into the waters of the hot springs, but he kept going. Bending his knees and holding his breath, he submerged himself beneath the waters. Perhaps, if he was very still, Victor might forget he was even there.

But then hands reached out and took hold of his forearms, pulling him back up. Then they pulled him into an embrace. Standing under the cascading water, Victor kissed him until all the embarrassment had washed away.


End file.
